


Batman Villain based off of John Green's books

by tobnamedlater



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobnamedlater/pseuds/tobnamedlater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would a Batman villain based off of John Green's books be like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Villain based off of John Green's books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silversky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky/gifts).



As Katie struggled against the bindings on her chair, she heard the door behind her open. The silhouette of a man shown on the floor as artificial light poured into the room from only one opening. 

The man slowly approached her, dragging his left foot as he walked. Katie tried to let out a scream, but the only sound that came out of her mouth was a hoarse cough. 

"I took the liberty of removing those pesky vocal chords for you. I didn't want any screaming to spoil our fun."

As the man reached her front, he knelt down on one knee. He was wearing what looked like a tattered orange jumpsuit. He had tattoos all over his body, including a spiderweb across his face.

The small rational part of Katie's mind that remained knew that he must have been an inmate at Blackgate prison.

From inside the man's jumpsuit, he pulled out a pistol that just barely reflected the light shining in through the open door. Katie heard a click.

The man grabbed her jaw with one grizzly hand and squeezed until her mouth was forced open,

"You put the killing thing right between your teeth." The madman said almost rhythmically. Katie began to sob harder.

"Sh..sh..sh.." he said in an almost comforting way. "It's only a metaphor"

A gunshot echoed throughout the building.


End file.
